1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to vehicular audio systems, and more Particularly pertains to a new and improved truck cab speaker and seat organization wherein the same is arranged for enhanced audible projection of an audio signal through an associated seat portion of a truck seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In typical truck cab construction, a seat of the truck is in a spaced relationship relative to a rear wall of the truck cab. To position speakers within such a cab organization, the speakers are muffled and muted in directing an audio signal to a forward portion of the cab from a rear portion of the seat structure blocking such signal projection. Spaced limitation within such cab structure limits availability of speaker positioning therewithin.
Prior art speaker construction in association with a seat may be found for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,443 to Nordskog wherein a head rest mounted to a seat portion includes a fluid or air-filled "U" shaped upper pad mounting speakers within opposed side legs of the pad for projection about the head of an individual positioned within the seat as the pad structure is mounted above the vertical seat portion of the seat in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,370 to Tokumo, et al. sets forth a head rest for use with a seat, wherein the head rest includes a plurality of speakers mounted therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,047 to Hennington sets forth a further example of a head rest mounting a seat speaker system therewithin.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved truck cab speaker and seat organization as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction wherein the seat structure includes directional cells for directing audio signals through the seat from a speaker organization positioned rearwardly and in a spaced relationship from the seat adjacent a rear wall of an associated truck cab and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.